


An Angel of the Lord's Righteous Man

by itsmeyaboi_redacted1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyaboi_redacted1/pseuds/itsmeyaboi_redacted1
Summary: This is more of a drabble than something with a plot, though it is nice to think about Castiel always loving Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	An Angel of the Lord's Righteous Man

Hellfire warmed the righteous man's insides. He screamed and thrashed, incapable of freedom. 

His time had passed. His death had come. He had known it would end like this; killed by a lifetime of agony and never living up to his father's expectations. Never being enough.

Dean Winchester is dead.

...

A flash of something - a blinding light that burned. He screamed and thrashed, a searing pain burning itself into his shoulder, his very essence. 

His ears rang, his flesh tore as he felt himself ripped away from his chains. 

An undefinable moment stretching and compressing into a feeling that could only be described as freedom. 

Dean Winchester is saved. 

...

The righteous man awakens, gasping for breath, clawing to escape the confines of an early grave. Dirt sprinkles down on him - his lungs burn, his eyes sting, his ears ring. 

Punching through the wood of his prison, Dean pulls himself out of the earth, away from the death caused by a lifetime of agony. He looks down. The ground is wrong, an unholy circle surrounding what once contained him. 

The unfamiliarity of what he once considered normality dawns on him. He feels no physical pain, no suffocating heat, no unfathomable surroundings etched in agony. 

Dean Winchester sweats and remembers humanity. He remembers needing to take care of Sam. He remembers needing to be there for Bobby. He recalls the years spent carefully and intricately caring for Baby. 

Dean Winchester is human. 

...

The angel of Thursday descends into the dark light of hell. It perceives the agony surrounding it, the guilt and remorse emanating off of the souls of the damned. 

It fights the demon hordes. It breaks through the chains of the punished. Every moment of its millions of years of existence led to this moment, this moment teetering on the edge of a cliff. The first seal has been broken. The apocalypse must come. It is a soldier - God's will cannot be broken. 

Castiel is an angel of the Lord. 

...

A sonic shriek, a blinding light; Castiel is reaching for the righteous man. Michael's vessel, the savior and protector of men. The sword of heaven. 

A human hand(Castiel recognizes it as belonging to the devout man Jimmy Novak, his vessel) clings to the righteous man's shoulder. The angel feels his essence fuse with the man's soul. 

The angel of the Lord holds tight to the weary soul. It grips him and denies the possibility of letting go as it carries the vessel of Michael from hell. Its mission is complete. Dean Winchester is saved. 

Castiel is the savior of the righteous man.

...

Castiel watches. It stays silent. Dean Winchester drags himself free from the ground, gasping for breath. He stumbles until he reaches a building.

Dean Winchester pours salt along the inside of the building; he drinks and eats. He grabs a magazine only capable of being created by humans. He rolls up his sleeve and finds the mark of Castiel.

The angel speaks to the righteous man. It tells him his duties; his role in the upcoming war between heaven and hell. 

The righteous man cringes and collapses to the ground, clutching his ears. Electronic devices spark and crackle, the man-made glass shatters. Castiel is silent.

Castiel sees the righteous man. 

... 

Against all odds, despite the demon deal, Dean Winchester is alive. He cannot reach his brother no matter how hard he tries. He finds Bobby. 

Bobby does not trust him; it hurts, in a way. Dean Winchester knows he is human. Dean willingly experiences physical pain, he goes through the trials. Bobby trusts him. Dean Winchester is enough.

...

Dean and Bobby find Sam in a motel. He is with a woman. The woman leaves and Sam is not to be trusted. He claims innocence. Bobby and Dean choose to trust him.

...

Dean, Bobby, and Sam visit the psychic Pamela Barnes. She demands to see the entity that freed Dean. It warns her to turn back. She does not. Its name is Castiel. Her eyes are burned from their sockets. The righteous man is furious.

Dean, Bobby, and Sam return to Bobby's house and prepare their defences against Castiel. 

Sam will not meet the entity. 

Dean will. Bobby will.

...

Castiel feels itself summoned by the righteous man. It sees the sigils surrounding its vessel as lights burst above it. It senses damage to its body. 

The question. An answer. 

Castiel is an angel of the Lord. It has felt the guilt and remorse emanating off of the righteous man. It has allowed its essence to mingle with that of a human. 

It is the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition.

...

There is a moment of quiet. The sky is dark and wind gently rolls past. Samhain has been released, another seal is broken, and Dean Winchester has failed. Castiel feels something it cannot define; a perception meant for humans. 

Castiel feels doubt towards Heaven. Castiel feels pride towards Dean.

The angel of Thursday follows the words of the righteous man. He will always follow Dean.

...

Castiel is alone. He is the savior of the righteous man.

The world is ending tomorrow.

Dean insists that Castiel goes with him to a den of inequity. Castiel is hesitant. Castiel does not want to sin with a human he does not know - he wants to sin with Dean Winchester.

Castiel follows Dean to the den of inequity. He tells a woman her father hated his work, he did not hate his daughter. She is furious. Castiel does not understand.

Castiel flees from this problem with Dean Winchester.

...

The angel of Thursday has died for the righteous man. Bobby Singer has died for humanity. Sam Winchester has been lost to the Cage. The apocalypse has been avoided.

Dean Winchester feels remorse. He misses Sam. He misses Bobby. He misses Cas.

...

Castiel returns. He sees Dean Winchester. The angel heals his wounds. Castiel revives Bobby Singer. He is loyal to Dean Winchester - so much more than the righteous man.

The angel must return to Heaven. There is business to attend to. He would stay with Dean Winchester for a lifetime if he could.

Prophecy and destiny are meaningless. The angel feels himself start to fall. He will always follow Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than something with a plot, though it is nice to think about Castiel always loving Dean.


End file.
